Guardians
by TyleeJo
Summary: Hawke sets out to rescue a fabled Guardian from Tevinter that even the old stories do not believe exist. Fenris seems to despise the Guardian but grudgingly decides to work with her to take out Danarius and Hadriana. AU. M!Hawke
1. Chapter 1

****This is the first time I have shared anything I have written and on top of that, I am new to the fan fiction style of writing. Reviews are wanted and desired but please be kind and honest.****

**Chapter 1**

Garrett Hawke knelt down in the wet grass soiling his robes, to try and obtain an adequate sample of a Harlot's Blush Flower. The weather on the Wounded Coast was never great, but today it seems to be even worse. A constant freezing drizzle continued to wear on each companion's attitude, except for the mabari's.

"Hurry up Hawke! Andraste's ass it's miserable out here."

"Oh Varric, stop your whining already." Surprisingly Isabela has not complained about the weather once. Considering she has the least amount of clothes on, and absolutely no pants, is really saying something. Whenever out with Hawke, she takes her pleasure from guarding his back and she may or may not let her eyes wonder over his body.

"Bianca doesn't do freezing wet all day, do you baby?" retorts a sturdy dwarf as he pats a crossbow strapped across his back. A mischievous gleam lights up Isabela's eyes as she sucks air to let fly a dirty comeback about Bianca and being wet, but before she does, Hawke interrupts.

"Look guys, can we save it until we are all dry and have drinks in our hands?" says Hawke as he straightens, tucking his new treasure into his pack. "We should get back to Solivitus before everyone closes up shop for the night."

"I'll show you how to take care of your shop of fine goods tonight Hawke," purrs Isabela with a suggestive wink. Hawke pretends to be rearranging his pack to avoid making eye contact with her but he is not fooling anyone.

"Can we continue back to Kirkwall or are we going to stand here in the rain and flirt all evening?" inquires Fenris.

"It is about time you spoke up. Your broodiness is looking marvelous with this weather," Varric puts in.

Fenris's eyes become slits, "I do not brood."

"Just take the complement," sighs Varric.

Finally exasperated with the tension of the group, Hawke just starts walking off calling his mabari to his side. The rest of the group gladly starts the march back to town. Halfway down the slope the air seems to change. The mabari, Belle, freezes as she looks into some bushes on the edge of the path. Belle lets out a hair rising growl and everyone freezes in their tracks, readying weapons.

"Grab something sharp and pointy," advises Varric. "We've got company!"

"Be calm," the voice is gentle and calming. As if finally broken from a nightmare, Belle's hair lays flat and she lowers her head in submission.

"Well shit, I've never seen her do that," Hawke realizes. Drawing his staff, Hawke steps closer to the edge of the path, "Come out."

The bushes part and a gray woman steps out. Her skin is bare except for the vines winding up her legs and around her hips to her arms. Long dark hair falls over her shoulders framing a face with black eyes.

"I am the Lady of the Forest and I mean you no harm," the calming voice comes again.

Hoping he recalls his history correctly, Hawke states, "The Hero of Ferelden released Witherfang and the Lady when she succeeded in breaking the curse of werewolves."

"You are correct. Now I am free to come and go as I wish. I must ask a favor of you and your companions. Remember I am not asking this lightly and if there was any other way I would take it." In the background Varric mumbles under his breath about everyone needing to ask Hawke for a favor.

"What favor would the Lady of the Forest ever need to ask?" asks Hawke with a polite tone.

"There has been treachery within my ranks. Tevinter mages have managed to capture one of my Guardians. Even if she is killed, her body would still contain magical properties and be of great use." There is no sympathy in the Lady's words, only a controlled concern for the overall outcome, not the individual involved. The mention of Tevinter mages brings a scowl to Fenris's face.

"Hawke," he says. All of Fenris's meaning conveyed into the one word. If Tevinter is involved, then they must be stopped. Out of everyone in the group, Fenris knows the most about the consequences of any situation involving Tevinter.

Not missing a beat Varric adds, "The werewolf curse has been lifted, you said so yourself."

"You simply misunderstood. I am not speaking of werewolves but the Guardians. Enough questions, she is running out of time and I have no more answers I am willing to spare. What is your answer?" The Lady's voice lost its calming quality and gained a stern edge.

All eyes turn to Hawke, "We will help. What is needed to be done?"

Instead of answering, the Lady of the Forest reaches out a twigged finger to touch Hawke's forehead. Instantly there is a bright flash at the contact. Hawke's muscles tighten as he drops to the ground and the Lady disappears.

"Hawke! Are you okay?" Isabela drops to the ground beside him, pushing a concerned mabari away. Groaning, Hawke blinks his eyes and rubs his head.

"So, do you know where to go?" Serious as always, Fenris gets straight to the point, itching to crush some mages, especially Tevinter mages.

"Yes, the edge of the Planasene Forest."


	2. Chapter 2

**** If you want to know how to say the names, they are Latin and google translate can read them to you. Bioware owns everything Dragon Age, everything else is from my creative imagination.****

**Chapter 2**

The sun is hot on my face as I try to blink the sweat away that is running into my eyes. I cannot spare the effort of wiping my face for fear of losing my focus. Taking a deep breath I slow my racing heart and center my energy.

"Give it up already!" a voice yells from behind me.

A smile pulls at my lips as I recognize the owner to the voice, Volare. Every day around noon since gaining my Mastery he has come calling. I continue to ignore him as I return my full attention to my practice. Fire of all the elements is the hardest to control. It has a mind of its own and is willing to get away and consume everything it touches. I love it.

Another deep breathe and my thoughts turn to flame, hot and smoldering, ready to do my biding. Instantly there is a warming in my hands. There! The perfect balance of control and chaos! Lunging forward I bring my hands together in front of my chest, then with everything I have I throw my hands out straight. A stream of flame flies from my hands and hits the training dummy square in the chest. I focus all my will into holding the fire steady. Six seconds in and the flames weaken, not reaching the dummy any longer. In my mind, I release my hold on fire and send it away. The flames instantly die down.

"Are you done yet?" Volare asks.

Taking a moment to wipe my brow I glance over at him. "Yeah, I'm spent. Probably couldn't light a candle if I wanted to."

"Hey now Amare, do not berate yourself. Everyone here knows you still have plenty of energy to do whatever you want. Come take a break with me, O'Great Master you." And with that, Volare bends over into an exaggerated bow.

I look around the practice area taking in the trainees and other Guardians. Two elder Masters walk through the trainees shouting corrections and words of advice on form. Controlling an element successfully takes special, practiced technique in order to gain control. It takes years for someone to master their natural or born element, let alone all four to become a Master. A cool breeze blows down the cannon, making many sigh in relief. The sun seems to be very unforgiving out here in the open. The practice area is located at the bottom of a deep canyon with high stone walls. This is more for the protection of the forest from arrogant trainees thinking they know everything about their element and how to control it. Coming from experience with my temper, I know the stone can take wayward blasts better than trees and underbrush.

"Fine, I'll humor you today if you leave me alone tomorrow," I reply as I come back to the moment.

"Yes!" Volare exclaims, "She finally says yes! Come on I have some sweets." He practically jogs out of the practice area and into the trees. All I do is roll my eyes and follow.

At the top of the canyon we are finally out of the glare of the sun and under the forest's protection. Volare walks to the base of a tree and grabs a small rucksack leaning there.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Sure, what do you have planned? This can't take long; there are more drills I want to run through before patrol tonight." Hopefully I don't regret my decision.

"Take the afternoon off. It won't hurt you, I mean really, you already have the status," he states. "The youngest Master can have a break, and besides practice and Nero, you don't have a life."

Slightly insulted, I reach out and push him into some low bushes. He does not fall but continues walking through the brush.

"Look who needs practice, the newest trainee could have avoided that." I try to pick back at him but he ignores me and continues marching off through the bushes. Signing, I turn off the trail to follow.

"Now where are you going?" I ask as I wind my way through the bushes. My training armor protects my legs from the branches, unlike Volare, whose trousers are going to defiantly need repaired.

"I can't tell you," he starts, "I can let you know that I am here to save your social life from the ever increasing disaster. You should be thanking me."

"My social life is perfectly fine and it isn't any of your business anyways."

"You assassins, always stalking around alone, all moody and stuff. That is not considered a social life," comes the retort.

"Well," I say, "we can't all go on midnight runs through the forest, scratching fleas and sniffing each other's butts." Instantly, I regret my words when I see the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Look, Volare, that was uncalled for and I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." We walk in silence for a few minutes. Volare is a warrior and can shift into a wolf. Generally they work in packs, a mini army always on the move. As he mentioned, I am an assassin, we shift into black panthers and stalk from the shadows. If we need to work in groups, something really bad has happened.

Volare starts making small talk but for some reason his heart does not seem to be in it. Finally, he announces that we are there. Pulling his rucksack off, Volare sits at the top of a small rise. He takes some sweet rolls out and hands one to me as I take a seat next to him.

"We walked thirty minutes to sit here and eat sweet rolls?" I inquire as I take in my surroundings. On the far side of the rise is a slow flowing creek. Although it is moving slowly it looks about knee deep. Volare studies me for a moment. I shift, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Finally he breaks the silence.

"I figured you needed a break away from everything."

"That's kind of you." And with that, we both bite into our sweet rolls at the same time. The rolls are good but there seems to be something off about them. I do not pursue the thought any more than that. This is an outing with a friend and I am not going to ruin it with my worry and paranoia. Volare polishes his off before I am even half way through my own.

"So how have your patrols been?" Volare seems to be struggling to get his words out clearly. Before replying, I take another bit of my roll and look him over. He does not seem to be doing well and a slight sweat has broken out on his forehead. It really was not a long hike; he should not have worked up a sweat. Maybe the heat is getting to him.

"Okay, noting interesting has – wait, Volare are you feeling alright?" My sentence breaks off as his eyelids start to droop and he seems to sage over to the ground.

"Volare…" I try to talk to him again. Then it hits me. My lips and tongue feel heavy and my limbs do not respond as I reach out, trying to slow Volare as he lands in the grass.

"Forgive me," he barely gets the words out before he truly passes out. I am not sure I heard him correctly.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

My mind is getting slow. _Okay Amare, you can get out of this. Create some adrenaline to try and counteract whatever drug is in my system. Come on, break a finger, anything!_

The world is too heavy, my arms will not more. I look down at my hands resting in my lap, willing them to move. I fall to the side and lay there for what feels like at least an hour. _What a great way to go, out on a picnic and a damn sweet roll takes me out._ Half of me wants to feel ashamed and the other half just wants to close my eyes and forget about it.

All of a sudden I feel hands on me, trying to get one of my arms over their shoulders to try and life me. The person grunts with the effort of finally lifting me up.

"You are heavier than you look," my lifter pants as he starts to move me down the rise.

Even in my stupor I take the words as an insult. Man, I am really touchy today. I know this person is a man, but he is clearly no warrior for his lack of strength gives it away. I still have no idea what's going on and there is a blackness closing around my vision.

_Who has me?_ We are at the edge of the creek and he is going painfully slow trying to keep his footing in the water and not lose his hold on me.

I look at the water, my sluggish mind coming up with something. Being an assassin, my natural element is water. Evan in my half sedated state this should be easy. Just a wiggle of my fingers and my intentions should be enough to have the water doing my biding.

We are half way through when the slow creek surges faster around our legs. The rush and rise of water knocks him off balance, unfortunately he takes me down with him. Unable to catch myself, I hit face first and lose my connection to the water. That was not thought out very well. Let's just say my plans are normally brilliant. Not trying to brag or anything.

It is soothing the way the water flows around me although I cannot breath through it. The drug finally pulls me all the way into its foggy embrace and I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>I am roughly dragged from the water.<p>

"Dang it Amare! I'm trying to help you for nature's sake!" The voice is high and annoying but strangely familiar.

I squint my eyes open at him. The owner of the voice has a narrow face with high cheekbones. Recognition finally hits my slow brain.

"Jaculus?" My lips are still swollen feeling and I am pretty sure I only end up saying his name in my head.

_What is he doing here? If he is trying to help, what about Volare?_

I put effort into trying to stand as Jaculus puts my arm back over his shoulders. My muscles are not responding very well and I am glad I did not finish my sweet roll or I would be completely unconscious still. Jaculus half drags/half carries me for a few minutes into the forest until we hear voices.

"Where is he? I don't like being kept waiting." The voice is gruff, impatient, and male.

"Don't worry, he will get what's coming to him." This voice is used to being obeyed and the tone leaves no room for reply.

Stepping into the clearing Jaculus clears his throat. "I am here with what was promised Messere Hadriana."

_Shit, I do not like the feel or the sound of this. Please do not let me be whatever is promised._

The woman sneers as she steps forward, slapping Jaculus across the face. "That's Magister to you filth!" she hisses.

He was unable to lift his hands to defend himself because he is still trying to hold my sagging form up. Jaculus just stairs dumbly at her as her handprint on his face reddens.

_This is wrong. If he were to help me why did he not take me back to the Guardians? This is some deep shit you got yourself into now Amare._ My mind is still to slow and all I can do is rant to myself inside my head. Real healthy. I must at least get away from these people and sleep off the drugs.

After the slap, Jaculus loosened his hold on me. Unsuspecting anything, he does not try to stop me as I awkwardly try to lurch away. Stumbling a few steps I hit my knees, my legs still not working enough to bear my weight on their own. Maybe four legs will be better than two. Concentrating through the drug I try to change. A slow ripple moves over my skin as I put my hands to the ground, now on all fours.

"Don't let her shapeshift!" Hadriana shrieks. The man with the gruff voice steps forward and plants a kick to my side. There is a crack and a sharp intake of breath as my surge of adrenaline from the pain pushes the effects of the drug away. At least two ribs are cracked or broken.

My mind is clearing, the situation coming into sharper focus. Glancing around, but not moving my head, I notice Jaculus is nowhere to be found.

"Get the cuffs on her," there is no question to any of Hadriana's orders, especially this one. They all have been warned how dangerous this new cargo will be. Someone comes forward with the cuffs as the man who kicks me drags me roughly to me feet.

"If these keep a Saarabas silenced, they will be able to manage her," he sneers. The gruff man is smug as he puts them on. Too bad for him, my abilities do not draw on mana. The drug is starting to take its effect on me again. I pray to the Lady that I can keep my head together long enough to call on an element to wipe that smug look off his face. I hope fire is willing to come out and play.

He attaches the cuffs, and instantly they bite into my skin. These are no regular Saarebas silence cuffs, at least not anymore. They have been warped and tainted by blood magic. The elder Masters have warned me about such practices. I grit my teeth through the unexpected reaction to the cuffs. I channel all my rage and confusion at the situation into a burning inferno that I release from my hands, straight into the gruff man's chest and face.

The blast forces me backwards onto the ground again and completely blows the man off his feet. He shrieks and cries as he is slowly consumed by the fire. His comrades make no moves to help him.

Hadriana giggles, "Well that was exciting. Now we can't have you throwing fire around. How about we break your arms and then see how easy you can fling flames little bitch. Danarius said alive, not undamaged."

I'm dizzy and weak from the drugs and the burst of flame I summoned. Hearing her words I quickly try to crawl away. Hands grab me from all sides, pinning me on my back. Hadriana laughs again. I swear to myself I will kill her slowly.

I have never screamed so hard in my life.

My right arm goes first and I could not look away as they continued to break both my forearms. It looked very wrong and my left arm suffered an open fracture, the bones pushing all the way through the skin. Blood runs down my arm hitting the cuff. It glows, seeming to take pleasure from the blood and pain feeding into it. I prayed to any creator that would listen that this was only a nightmare.

Finally, blackness overtakes me and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following and adding this story to favorites! Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I blink my eyes open as the throbbing in my arms becomes overwhelming. It is too dark to be able to fully take in my surroundings and my eyes are slow to adjust to the darkness. I am sitting in what seems to be a closed carriage. The cuffs around my wrists are still giving off a soft thrumming in the back of my mind. I feel drained and useless as I look at my hands lying pathetically in my lap. There is no movement of my arms without extreme agony from the breaks. With the drug out of my system I reassess my ribs. Two are defiantly broken.

Judging by the darkness outside, at least nine hours have passed since my arms and ribs were broken that afternoon. The ribs should have been completely healed by now. Unlike ordinary humans, Guardians heal at faster rates.

Unless the Saarebas silence cuffs are hindering my healing ability. That would explain the constant hum in my mind. With all the shit that has happened to me today, I am not surprised. Guess I am going to Tevinter. I always wanted to see a city up close but hopefully I am long gone by then. Closing my eyes, I try to distract myself from the pain by thinking of horrible ways to repay Hadriana.

* * *

><p>Hawke, Isabela, Varric, and Fenris all agreed to set out for the Planasene Forest immediately. The group must be at the outskirts of the forest before dawn. The location and timeframe the Lady showed Hawke did not allow extra time to return to Kirkwall to gather their other companions and extra supplies.<p>

Fenris has been on edge since the mention of Tevinter. His quick pace easily allowed him to out stride the others, eventually he lead the group. Varric, with his short dwarf legs, took this opportunity to try and harass the elf into slowing down. Fenris ignored him and kept the same pace. Despite the differences in leg length, they were making good time. A few hours before dawn, the forest's edge was visible, a darker black against the night sky.

"We need a breather, we can afford the time," suggests Varric. Having to practically jog all night to keep up with the elf, he was the most fatigued.

Fenris does not turn back to the group as he gives a firm "no."

Hawke disagreed, "Varric is right, we made good time. Let's rest for a few minutes."

"Fine," Fenris was in no mood to simple rest. He paced back and forth, continuously glancing at the tree line. Everyone else took a seat and stretched out their legs.

"Alright Broody, settle down. You are making my short legs hurt even more," grumbles Varric after a few minutes rest.

Hawke quickly interrupts; he is getting tired of playing peace-maker. "From what I know of their location, they should be camped right inside the tree line. We are going to scout around the camp before making any moves."

Once Varric was ready, they moved silently through the underbrush. The trees overhead block out any light from the moon, hiding the group but also making it harder to see. A faint flickering of a campfire sends shadows dancing across the tree trunks.

The camp was small. Two men sat next to the fire, the only guards to be found. Their attention was focused on the bottle they passed between each other and not their surroundings. On the far side of the camp were three tents. The center tent was larger than the two flanking it. Beside the tents are a coach and a horse tethered to a tree close by, dozing.

Hawke and the others fan out. Not shortly after everyone settles in place does a man in full armor step out of the tent on the far right. He barks orders at the two on watch to start harnessing the horse. The two guards are too dull from the alcohol and lack of sleep to harness the horse efficiently. Sighing, the commander takes over the horse and tells the two "drunken idiots" to wake everyone else but the Mistress. Before long, the sun lights up the clearing with its morning light and there is a rustling in the largest tent.

Hawke works out plans in his head for different ways that he and his group could overtake the men. Hawke assumes at least two more soldiers can be found in the tent on the left and the leader will be found in the largest tent. There is no sign of a captive. Just as Hawke moves to ask Isabela to scout closer in the shadows, a lady steps out of the largest tent. She has shoulder length dark hair, with pale blue eyes, and an air of cruelty. There is a growl as Fenris lunges from his hiding spot, sword drawn.

"Come and face me Hadriana!" Fenris is glowing brighter than Hawke has ever seen him before. His quick appearance makes everyone in the camp jump, except the horse and Hadriana.

"Well well well… I see you are going to make this easy for me," Hadriana's eyes light up as she looks Fenris over.

"It's time you die!"

Hawke knows Fenris is not thinking clearly and steps forward to join the fight. He silently curses Fenris for his rash move. If only they could have come up with a strategy before rushing into a fight. Isabela was way ahead of Hawke and the Captain harnessing the horse takes twin fangs to the back. Instantly, he drops to the ground.

* * *

><p>Dawn light is peaking in through the carriage windows. I doze off but jerk awake to the sound of a scream. My arms are still throbbing and I am very light headed. I inch forward trying to look out the window to see what is happening. Maybe the other Guardians have finally come for me.<p>

* * *

><p>The battle is over quick. The two guards were too tipsy to truly put up a fight and the others were still in their nightwear when they were cut down. There was no stopping Fenris. He was in a rage and would not quit until he feels Hadriana's heart crushed in his hand.<p>

All four companions were focusing their efforts on the mage as she summoned a force field around herself. A bolt from Bianca hits it and shatters.

"Enough of this little game, I'll be back for you Fenris and my new little toy," says Hadriana. And with that, she closes her eyes and starts chanting.

"NO!" Fenris screams as he starts slamming on the force field with his sword. The bodies of the dead guards start to jerk as their blood is pulled out of their wounds. Through the air it flies, wrapping around Hadriana. It merges with the force field and then implodes.

Hadriana has gotten away.

Fenris falls to his knees where he was trying to break the shield around Hadriana. Hawke walks up behind him but dares not to touch him for fear of bodily harm to himself.

"Next time Fenris," is all he says. There are no words that would comfort the elf. Isabela and Varric give the elf a wide space as they start looting the camp. "Let's find this prisoner."

The tents were empty, only leaving the carriage.

* * *

><p>I cannot see anything out the window next to me but trees. It hurts too bad to scoot and look out the other side so I sit and wait. Whatever is happening outside did not sound planned. There is a scream of frustration and anger, and then all is quiet.<p>

A few minutes pass and my anxiety grows. There are footsteps outside the carriage and someone tries the handle.

"Isabela, can you come open this?" The voice is male and is raised to reach the ears of Isabela, who must be across the camp.

"Sure thing," come the sultry reply.

Lock picks slide into the door farthest from me. These voices are new and not a part of my captors hired swords. My instincts tell me to view them as a threat. I am cornered, weak, and without any defenses. The door gives a final click and I lean away into the wall. Silently, I berate myself for being such a coward.

Two faces look in at me. The woman, Isabela, has two daggers drawn and is half crouched, ready to strike whatever was found behind the locked door. Behind her is a man with a staff also ready for a fight.

_Oh great, another mage, let's hope this one is not a psycho also._

"Find anything good?" A dwarf walks into view but stops abruptly taking in the sight of the carriage. The extra light does not make my situation look any better. Blood from my left break has soaked into my leggings, running down my calf onto the floor. There is a chain coming out of the center of the carriage attaching to my cuffs; I have not noticed this until now. It was not like I was in a position to really move around anyway.

"This must be the fabled prisoner we have heard so much about," says the man. He is tall with black hair and a beard. There is a swipe of red across the bridge of his nose.

I stare back at them defiantly. Suddenly, Isabela sheaths her daggers and climbs inside. I hiss, the rocking of the carriage jars my ribs and arms. She freezes, thinking my reaction was directed at her.

"I'm just going to try and get the chain off," her voice is low and gentle. By coming closer she can fully see the extent of the damage to my arms. "Hawke, we need medical attention in here."

"Can you come out here?" He seems nervous. Guess he is not as willing to crawl into a cramped space with a prisoner as Isabela.

"Maybe," Isabela lets the chain drop to the floor. "Now the cuffs," she says. As she touches the cuffs on my wrist, they start to glow. Isabela shrieks as they shoot electricity through her body. She is not the only one to feel it. The cuffs attack me too, sending waves of electricity through my body. My muscles tighten, causing my ribs and arms to scream in pain. Grinding my teeth together, I will myself to not make a sound. I do not want to seem weak in front of these new captors. Just as it begins, the cuffs go silent except for the slight hum in my head.

When Isabela screamed, Hawke reached in and dragged her out. She was now sitting on the ground with a tall man and a short dwarf leaning over her.

"The cuffs might have to stay, I have never seen something like that before," Isabela panted.

"Bet ya didn't feel anything like that before either," puts in the dwarf. Knowing his friend is alright, Hawke turns back to me and starts studying the cuffs.

Looking me in the eye, he asks, "Do you know what these cuffs are?"

Honestly, I am not sure if I should answer. The screams must mean they killed the men who did this to me and they have not caused me harm yet. _Telling him what I know could mean a chance at getting the damned things off._ If they come off, I can heal and with solid arms I can easily outmaneuver this group, in human or predator form.

"They are Saarebas silence cuffs but they are tainted with something I believe is called blood magic." All three companions swear at the mention of blood magic.

"We need Merrill. I am sorry but I am not going to be able to heal you with the silence cuffs on. Isabela, help me get the horse hooked back up and we will get back to Kirkwall." Hawke and Isabela move away to start preparations of journeying back.

"I'm Varric Tethras and this is Bianca," the dwarf with a large crossbow introduces himself as he sits in the opening of the door. Whoever this Bianca person is, they are not in my line of sight. I merely nod back at his introduction, not wanting to give away any information that is not needed, my name included. "Come on now, don't be shy," he continues on.

At that time there is arguing heard from the front of the carriage. I catch a quick "Fenris don't" as Varric stands up in front of the new stranger.

"Out of my way," the voice is deep and animal-like as it growls at the dwarf to move. Quickly, he steps around the dwarf and reaches an arm in with white lines. He grabs my upper arm; thankfully he did not directly grab the break. Roughly, I am jerked out onto the ground.

My head swims as pain shoots up my arm. He just had to grab the arm that was broke the worst. Blood starts flowing down my arm again, feeding the cuffs. I cannot help but whimper this time at the pain. Something cold touches my neck as I look up. At the end of a bloody blade stands an elf with piercing green eyes and white hair.

"Tell me right now why I should not kill you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the favorites and follows! I hope my story is making sense. Sorry about not updating for awhile, life got a bit crazy. Please feel free to review. I am hungry for feedback. **

**Chapter 4**

Silently I think of reasons why this elf should not kill me. All of my answers are great, but will mean nothing to him. Using the fact that I am a Guardian alone would have been more than enough evidence for me to live.

"I will not ask again," he growls. His voice is deep and sends shivers down my spine. He presses the blade harder into my neck. I have not been able to look away from those green eyes since landing on the ground. Continuing to stare, I offer no answer. Let him kill me. The pain will end and my body will return to nature.

Hawke steps up to the elf's side but does not touch him. My aggressor is the first to break our staring contest as he glances at Hawke. As if waiting for that acknowledgement, Hawke speaks.

"What are you doing?" is all he asks.

"She is clearly a mage and a danger if Hadriana must use Saarebas silence cuffs tainted by blood magic," the elf spits her name as if it is the worst poison to ever touch his lips.

"I am no mage." _Shit, did I say that?_ I most certainly did because everyone is looking at me.

The pain is going to my head, clouding my once in check thoughts. My brain had the stupid urge to correct his false accusation without thinking of the information it may reveal. I press my lips together and focus on the overwhelming throbbing coming from my arms.

"This must be the guardian person the Lady sent us to save. Now stand down." Hawke's words indicate that this group knows some knowledge about the Lady and the Guardians. The elf does lower his sword but continues to glare down at me. I study the one they call Hawke. He is the leader of the group and there is a strange feeling about him.

"Have you been touched?" I ask.

"We all know Hawke is a little special but none dare to say it to his face," admits the dwarf with a smirk.

"Thanks for the input Varric, but I do not think that is what she is asking," Hawke steps forward and kneels down to my level. "The Lady of the Forest came to us, asking aid, and she did touch my head to show me this location."

What he says is true. Some of the Lady's essence still clings to this man in front of me. Any Guardian can sense the Lady and what she has marked. By touching Hawke, she not only showed him my location but marked him as trustworthy. The Lady is clever and was thinking ahead. If the rescue was successful and I lived, this would prove to me Hawke was safe, if I died, no loss. This mark does nothing for his friends. Naturally, I am not a trusting person. What type of assassin is very trusting?

_Then again, what type of master assassin gets their ass handed to them by a sweet roll…_

"I believe you, but I do not trust them. They have not been marked trustworthy."

Isabela pouts, "I unchained you and we got shocked together, doesn't that count for something?"

"Not in her book. I can also guess she comes from an entirely different book than us." Varric gives me a knowing look.

The dizziness has returned full force. I look down at my broken arms, ashamed at how helpless I have been. Never, in my entire life have I been this useless. To stand, I would require aid.

The group is impatient to return to Kirkwall. They are thankful for the horse and carriage to take them back on the return trip. Varric is the most excited about the fact that they will not be walking back to Kirkwall. Hawke ad Isabela help me up and back into the carriage. I do not see the elf anywhere because he stalked away earlier when Hawke knelt down next to me. Varric climbs into the carriage, situating himself and a rather large crossbow across from me.

"Bianca and I are riding inside, where we will be good and comfortable." This dwarf may grow annoying if he must state the obvious. Bianca must be his weapon, not a person. Maybe he is slightly insane. My tutors have said surface dwarfs can go crazy with so much sky above their heads for long periods of time.

"I'll ride with you, Hawke. As a bonus, I will keep you warm by sharing some body heat," Isabela starts to move to the front of the carriage.

"I think it would be best if you take Belle and ride in the carriage and Fenris is up front with me." Everyone is aware of Fenris and his moods, especially now that the past is catching up to him.

"Damn, I hate it when you are right," Isabela rolls her eyes. "That broody bastard needs some anger management. He is taking the fun out of things."

The return trip to Kirkwall was uneventful. My body seemed to scream at every slight bump in the road. Isabela and Varric notice my discomfort and shallow breathing. They politely ask Hawke if he could try a little harder to avoid the rougher terrain. There was a scoff that could have only come from the elf, Fenris.

Between the bumps, agony, and waves of dizziness I thought about what Varric said earlier. I am from a different book, one that holds training, nature, and responsibilities of our roles in life to the highest degree. Interacting socially with my rescuers should never happen. The only time I would interact with an outsider would be to kill them or torture them for information and then kill them. Anyone outside of the Guardians who learned of us would be killed.

Me sitting here, although against my will, goes against everything I have learned. I must find a way out of this but half of me wants to blindly trust Hawke and his companions.

Kirkwall rises out of the misty gloom. The city sits on the coast, west of the Planasene Forest. Trauma and blood loss are catching up to my body as the humming in my head turns to ringing and my vision blurs.

_Shit, I cannot pass out again. We are about to enter a city full of outsiders and this is the time my body conveniently plans to black out?_

Varric calls for Hawke as I slump to the side. Hands help me stay upright as the dizziness pulls me under.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I jerk awake with a curse as Hawke resets the break in my left arm. I try to sit up but Isabela has her hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the bed. Hawke still has his hands on my arm as a blonde man steps forward. He brings his hands over my wounded arm as they start to glow a faint blue.<p>

My delusional and foggy mind realizes the blue as magic, I double my efforts to try and get out of his reach. I never should have trusted this man, whether the Lady touched him or not. When the elf jerked me out of the carriage I should have made an attempt at dragging my sorry ass away. Then the elf could have killed me and I would not be in the situation, about to be tortured. If my mind was clear I could have recognized the magic as healing.

"Stop moving, I am trying to help," the blonde mage's magic finally touches me. The reaction is not what my slow brain conjured up. Waves of healing, like a pitcher of cool water being poured, runs over my arm. Slowly, I let my muscles relax. My other injuries are already healed; the healer deciding to save the worst injury for last.

Once the mage has finished healing my arm everyone slowly steps back. Besides the blonde mage, Hawke, and Isabela, there is another person in the room. She is a short, petite elf with dark hair and Vallaslin decorating her face. In her hands she holds the cuffs. This must be the blood mage Hawke mentioned. Noticing the lack of commotion and curses she glances our way.

"Oh good, you all are done," her voice come out child-like. She takes a step towards me, cuffs still in hand.

"Stay back," I hiss, bringing my hands up. I am fully healed and ready to unleash every element to keep the blood mage and those nasty cuffs away.

"Easy there, no one is going to hurt you and you are not going to hurt us, deal? Deal," proposes and confirms Hawke. I agree to nothing but I do lower my arms.

"What's your name?" Isabela ignores the glare I am sweeping the room with. Defiantly not impressed with the situation. "She could give Fenris a run for his money with that look."

My glare lands on Hawke. He is the one I am willing to speak with. He is the key to figuring out this mess I am in. These people know something and I must find out what. Holding a civil conversation is not going to be easy. I am in a mood and if I request information, he is surely going to ask for some in return. There is no way for me to demand information and stay silent in return. I am not in a position where I have the advantage.

"I must speak with only you." My demand seems to make everyone nervous. No one wants to leave their leader with a potentially dangerous stranger. _They_ _have no idea how dangerous I really am._

"That's not possible, there is no way I am leaving you alone with Hawke. Either you talk to all of us or I start cutting those pretty little fingers of yours off," Isabela has on her best bitch face. Hands on hips, she leans over me. If I were standing we would be the same height.

Anders, Hawke, and Merrill stare at Isabela in shock. They have never heard her begin a conversation with a threat. Maybe a false threat here and there but the look on her face says it's serious. The door swings open, making Merrill jump. Varric and another man in white armor walk in.

"What did I miss?" asks Varric. Easily he assesses the situation with sharp eyes.

"Oh not much, just in time to watch our new ladies push each other around," says Hawke.

"I always loved a good cat fight," Varric takes a seat on a crate next to Anders.

"But there are no cats, and why would they be fighting?" Merrill has a confused look on her face.

"We need to get everything straightened out," Hawke looks at me. "My friends are going to stay while we figure this mess out. If we do anything, it is as a team. Varric, where is Fenris?"

"We dropped the horse off at the chantry stables and I turned around for one second, and poof, he disappeared. I assume he went back to that mansion of his to brood and break things. I did pick up Sebastian though."

Hawke gives an understanding nod, "I will talk to him later and some introductions are in order. I'm Hawke; you already know Varric and Isabela. This is Merrill, she removed the cuffs, and Anders who healed you, and Sebastian is our newest and most shiny member. Aveline would be here but she is busy." Sebastian was certainly the shiniest person in the room.

I hate to admit it to myself, but given the situation, I do not have a lot of options. One, I could stay quiet and not know what they know. Two, I could talk and they may know enough that by the Guardians Laws I must kill them. _What a great way to start off._ My lack of experience with outsiders and conversations leaves me at a loss on where to take this conversation.

"Fine, but I must warn you of one thing. If you learn or already know too much, I must kill you."

"Oh a flare of dramatic, I think I may start to like you," says Isabela.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a story," Varric's voice carries enthusiasm as he gets comfortable to listen and take mental notes.

"None of this will be shared or made into a story," states Hawke. "This is too deadly of a matter and it must be taken seriously as much as I hate to say it." 

* * *

><p>And with that, the group shares how the Lady of the Forest appeared and touched Hawke. Their knowledge of the Guardians is basically<br>non-existent. Merrill has a brief knowledge of the legend from her days of training to be a Keeper but knows nothing solid.

Everyone is interested in the Guardians and who I am. With a lot of arguing I decide to throw caution and training to the wind. If an elder master learned of this, my elements would surely be brutally stripped from me. Basically, the situation became an all or nothing.

My audience was perplexed by the fact that Guardians were not mages. The power is not pulled from mana and the Fade but nature and the strength of the wielders mind. Guardians are born with an affinity for an element. This element defines what class they belong to.

**Air** – Class: Scribe/courier/scout. Shape: Falcons. Keepers of records and knowledge, carry messages and scouting the forest. Normally do not become masters.

**Earth – **Class: Warriors. Shape: Wolves. Essentially the army, working well in teams or packs. Talented in bringing down groups. Sometimes masters.

**Water** – Class: Assassins. Shape: Panthers. Skilled with stealth and coercion. Quickly taking out selected targets before they even know what happens. Common masters.

**Fire** – Class: Masters. Shape: N/A. Guardians who show an affinity for all elements, normally arising at an older age. If the Guardian can successfully master all three elements and is deemed worthy, the Lady will grant the element of fire to them through a ritual. Considered sacred.

Guardians serve the Lady, listen to the elders, and respect the masters. The location of the Guardians and the surrounding forest is their charge. If anything wanders too close they will be driven off or killed. Anyone learning about the Guardians is instantly killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**College has been keeping me really busy. Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! Greatly appreciate them!**

**Chapter 5**

Hawke and his companions took my information well. They are accustomed to hearing weird and outlandish tales. It is just an every other day occurrence for them that old legends happen to be real. I cannot say for certain if everyone believed everything I said, but Varric was interested in all the details. After explaining the different classes and a brief history, there were questions about my daily life. These questions were asked out of curiosity with no ulterior motives. The more everyone talked, the more the tensions from earlier melted away.

I have limited knowledge about outsiders and their daily lives so after I shared my personal information about Guardians I asked if they could do the same with their outsider world and city. Everyone obliged.

Varric is an amazing story teller and he added extra embellishments here and there. Hawke did his best to keep his exaggerations to a minimum.

Taking the lead, Varric began his tale with the arrival of Hawke's family and Aveline Vallen to Kirkwall. Aveline was absent that night because of some extra patrols she picked up. Hawke and his brother, Carver, worked their way into the city through the Red Irons. After their debts were paid, they left the Red Irons with a small reputation and a desire to earn enough gold to purchase a decent home for their mother. That's when they met Varric and started raising gold to invest in a Deep Roads Expedition led by Bartrand, Varric's brother. The following missions and requests for aid led to Hawke obtaining the rest of his companions. Enough gold was raised and the Deep Roads expedition was underway. Carver did not go with the group because he got into a heated argument with Garret Hawke about always being in his shadow a few days before they left. While the elder Hawke was away, Carver joined the Templar order but promised Garret he would not share his secret.

Hawke returned from the Deep Roads a rich and lucky man. Bartrand, seemingly mad, locked Hawke and his crew in one of the final crypts they explored. Varric was furious and his anger to get back at his brother lead them all out of the Deep Roads.

This group of people is odd and vary diverse but they are a family. Watching them reminisce about past adventures together gave it away. I feel jealous of the connection these friends share. Assassins of the Guardians do not have close knit family groups. Children are allowed to stay with their mothers until they can begin training, usually around the age of 6 or 7. In a sense, every Guardian is family and we would all fight for each other out of duty and responsibility. Hawke's group fights because they care, not because it is their job.

In the early morning hours the group disbands except for Hawke, who is asleep on the floor, head resting on a massive dog. Isabela curls up next to him. I offer the bed to her but she just waves me away, mumbling about not wanting to miss this chance to be next to Hawke. With only the three of us and the dog left, I roll over and think about what it would be like to have so many friends. _I know, my personal sob story._

* * *

><p>I wake to find Isabela rifling through her clothes. Hawke and the dog have already left and I berate myself for not noticing them leave.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly, trying to find you some pants. I already have a top for you," she replies. When all this started, my training leathers were worn but now they are dirty and stiff with sweat and blood. My body is also grimy and I probably stink. It seems I will not be returning to my people soon so I might as well try and make the best of my surroundings.

Tentatively I ask, "Is there a stream I can go wash in?"

This gets Isabela's attention. She stops digging through her clothes and starts giggling. I have no idea what I said that would be funny. _Does she think the idea of being clean so weird?_

"Oh sweetheart, I have a bath you could use. There is no need to rough it," Isabela starts asking questions about what my quarters were like with the Guardians. From what I revealed last night, sharing more will not hurt.

My room was simple, without any personal items filling the room. Training did not allow a lot of free time to collect items that did not have a purpose. Isabela's room was full of random items gathered from her adventures, mainly jewelry and anything having to do with ships or the ocean.

We continue talking about my bare room as we gather the water for the bath. She helps me peel my leathers off and then quietly steps out when I begin to bathe. Her bath was small but it was warm and it felt amazing scrubbing the grim off. My arms were stiff, but quickly became accustomed to moving again. There was no need for me to rush the process. I had no training or tasks to attend to. Sighing, I try and sink deeper down into the warm water, bending my knees up to make room.

The water turns lukewarm and I decide to get out. The clothes Isabela found for me are simple, a plain blouse and leather leggings. I'm a little bit smaller than her and my breasts are not as large, but the clothes will do. Catching my reflection in the mirror I take a moment to examine what I see. Bold, blue eyes stare back at me from a face framed with long blonde hair that hangs past my shoulders. My muscles are well defined from years of hard training to become an assassin. On top of my general training, I pushed myself harder and farther than the rest to become a Master at a young age.

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror. The Elders did not allow us to have mirrors because they did not want vanity to distract us from our duties. My reflection is so clear compared to the rippling images I am used to seeing reflected in the streams when I bathe.

The door opens wide as Hawke and Isabela walk in. I jump, reflexively moving into a crouched defensive position.

"I do like em'feisty," purrs Isabela as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. She shoots me a wink and pats the bed next to her. Still cautious, I sit on the crate against the wall. Hawke hands me some warm bread and cheese as he takes the seat next to Isabela.

"How are you this morning?" he inquires.

"Alright, thank you." I eat my meal in silence, unsure about making conversation. Isabela asks Hawke questions about his visit with Fenris. It sounds like Fenris is in a mood. He does not fully believe my story, let alone the fact that I am not a mage. Hawke believes that once Fenris's anger at losing Hadriana passes, he will be back to his broody self. I am sensing there is a lot of history between Hawke and his other companions. Hawke wraps up the conversation by mentioning he wants everyone to meet in Varric's room this evening to discuss a plan.

Before stepping out the door, Hawke turns, throwing Isabela a tan pouch.

"Here is some extra gold so you can take Amare out to get clothes." Hawke smirks before adding, "Everyone will be shocked about the fact that you were able to even find a pair of pants for her."

Isabela garbs a pillow from the bed and lobs it at Hawke. The pillow thumps against the door; Hawke was already gone.

"This is going to be some much needed girl time. I hate to admit it, but dealing with all those big, stinky men all the time can become tiring. There is Merrill but I can only put up with her stubborn innocence for so long," the pant less pirate sighs.

My curiosity gets the better of me as I ask, "Can you show me around the city? And what is this girl time?"

"Sure thing, we are going to have so much fun! Basically, girl time is just hanging out and swapping stories between girl friends. And do not forget the gossip!" And with that, Isabela tucks the bag of coins into her cleavage and heads for the door.

The tour started with the Hanged Man where Isabela and Varric both kept rooms. The interior of the tavern is all wood and very plain but Isabela swears this tavern is one of the most popular destinations in Kirkwall. Except for the Blooming Rose, she adds with a wink.

The Hanged Man is located in Lowtown. Outside the tavern a few people walk by. I start to feel slightly nervous with so many outsiders around. It feels kind of weird to be this close and not be killing them for wandering too deep into the forest. I remind myself that this is not the forest and they have every right to be doing whatever it is outsiders do with their time.

Isabela literally took it upon herself to show me everything there was to see in Kirkwall, except for the Gallows. She warms me to not use any of my "talents," unless I want to be made tranquil or killed on the spot for being a mage. I start to correct her about me not actually being a mage when she cuts me off, saying it does not matter. These people do not know that and even if they did, it would not stop them. Isabela goes on to explain what tranquility is and the current mage/Templar situation.

Spending the day walking around the city with Isabela was interesting. Outsiders live so different from the Guardians. I wonder if they ever feel life they have no purpose in life?

This brings me back to my situation. I need to head back to the Forest but Hawke and his group knows too much. My duty would be to silence this group and disappear back into the shadows and legend. _So why am I going along with this tour and shopping?_

Honestly, I do not know. I find myself relaxing with Isabela the more time I spend with her. She holds this care free charm that is hard to ignore. If only she were a Guardian, maybe she could have been a friend. Her tales of dueling, if true, show her as an accomplished rogue. She could easily adjust to being an assassin.

I am pulled out of my day dreams when Isabela stops in front of a stall at the Hightown Market.

"Let's get you outfitted in something nice. Hawke can afford it and I am willing to spend it," Isabela has an excited smile on her face as she starts going through blouses. I have never seen so many different options. The Guardians are all about functionality and simplicity.

I run my hands over a blouse with long sleeves. Its color is a beautiful splash of vibrant red.

"Oh madam, this blouse will make your blonde hair shine!" a man in the stall holds it up for me to see. Isabela comes over.

"I agree, we will take it but not for that price." The man running the stall and Isabela start haggling over a price. I watch with interest. Whenever I needed new equipment or supplies I was able to just obtain them from the craftsmen; there is no buying between the Guardians.

* * *

><p>Shopping and touring the city took all day. By the time Isabela and I return to the Hanged Man I am ready to retire for the night. Being around so many outsiders and feeling crowded has not helped my nerves or my mood. I forgot we still need to visit with Hawke. This may be a long night; I need to find a way to relieve this tension.<p>

At the top of the stairs Isabela shows me Varric's room. His door is wide open and it seems we are the last to arrive.

"Here are the lovely ladies now. I saved you a seat," Varric waves me over to sit next to him. To my right is Sabastian.

"Hello again," I sink into my seat.

"Hello, I hope Isabela is not running you ragged," his voice is charming. I smile softly as I look into his caring eyes. He is wearing the white armor again with his brown hair brushed back. Anders and Merrill are across the table from us.

Hawke gets straight to business, "Alright, we need to figure out what to do about our latest discover, the possible threat of Hadriana and whatever Danarius has planned." While Hawke was speaking, the elf with the full body tattoos walks in. My muscles tense; his eyes scan the room but thankfully do not come to rest on me but Hawke.

"So nice of you to start without me Hawke, and there is no possible threat, she is a threat," he sneers.

"Hey now elf, no one expected you here. We all thought you would be brooding in that big ol'mansion of yours," Varric cuts in. Fenris's eyes become slits as he glares at the dwarf.

"What I was saying," Hawke speaks up, "We need to figure out a place for Amare to stay and then go from there. Varric, have your contacts heard anything about this mess?"

"Nothing, but there is word of some mages from Tevinter here for slaves."

"Amare can always stay with me. We have been bonding, isn't that right sweetheart?" Isabela shoots me a wink. I shift in my seat, unsure how to reply. With all this winking she does, I am surprised she has not obtained a permanent twitch.

Anders seemed to sense my discomfort, but interprets it wrong. "We all know how Isabela bonds. There is an open cot at my clinic if you want to avoid her affections, who knows what you could catch…"

"ANDERS!" Isabela scolds.

Fenris's eyes finally land on me, giving me a weird tingly feeling. "Just what we need, two crazy mages plotting together," he starts. "Merrill why don't you join them and mix in some blood magic?"

This guy's attitude is really getting on my nerves. I have been edgy all afternoon and I do not need this prick making comments.

"I am no mage," I growl as I stand up. Staring him down, I offer a silent challenge as wind picks up around me, playing with my hair. Fenris lights up his tattoos when he sees the air around me move.

Hopefully, all hell does not break lose but I am counting on it.

25


	6. Chapter 6

**Some more background. Please review; I hope this is interesting. **

**Chapter 6**

I would welcome a fight between Fenris and me. With the Guardians, any dispute can be settled with combat. The victor gains dominance over the loser and sometimes moves up the ranks. Battles between Guardians are common with the assassins and virtually non-existent with the scouts and scholars. The warriors will sometimes have disputes over the pack alpha. The Lady does not outlaw fighting because it is nature to have competition and rivalry. Killing one another is frowned on by the elders at least.

I can remember the feel of Fenris's sword at my throat when we were back in the forest. We start to advance around the table towards each other but before we could move more than three feet, the rest of the group is blocking our paths.

Varric is the only one to stay seated, but he does pull the large crossbow onto his lap. "No fighting in my room or Bianca will be having a few choice words with you."

"Fenris, she is not a mage and does not take being called one kindly. Now back off or go take a walk," Hawke moved away from Fenris when de deactivates his marks. He leans against the wall, shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I am so frustrated that he gave into Hawke I let loose a growl that rumbles deep in my chest.

Everyone jumps and looks at me. There was nothing human about the sound.

Sebastian, who moved in front of me, suggests: "Why don't we sit back down and work this out?"

I only nod as I retake my seat.

"Why do you not like being called a mage?" Varric is unafraid to come out and ask what everyone is wondering.

"Because it is not what I am. I am a Guardian, a Master of all elements, and an assassin. All my life I have worked my ass off to be where I am. Natural talent will only take someone so far."

"How old are you?" Merrill asks.

"I am 19."

"Oh, you seem too young to be an assassin," there is true concern in her voice.

Anders turns to Merrill, "The Crows start their assassins when they are little children."

Varric needs to know more, "Last night you mentioned not everyone becomes a master, and that you are the youngest, why is this?"

My eyes wonder over the group as I reply, "It can be hard enough for some to master their born element. Elements are not created by magic, in a sense they are their own beings. We only request their aid and direct their power. Some become so connected to their born element that they attract the other elements. For example, I completely mastered my born element, water, by the age of eight. I was ahead of all my peers who would come to master their elements around the age of 12 to 15." I notice Fenris is still glaring at me so I shoot a glare right back. "Over time I noticed a breeze playing with my hair on still days. I started trying to manipulate the air and it responded. Two older boys saw and one evening they cornered me. I believe they felt threatened by my skill. They said be gone or they would kill me."

Merrill gasps at this. I remember the day well. I did not head their warning; instead I let my temper flare. Within seconds I had both boys knocked to the ground. I was determined to beat the shit out of them. They would learn to know their place below me. It is a cut throat occupation to be an assassin and if they could not handle a little girl, maybe they should be leaving.

A hand on the scruff of my neck pulls me off my prey and lifts me into the air. I release an agitated growl and take a swing at my captor. I freeze when I see who holds me, and thinking back, I am sure my jaw hit the floor. Nero, the most respected Master and assassin alive, broke up a fight between children. He chuckled when he saw my reaction.

I have heard the rumors about him. He had bright, blue eyes and midnight hair with a charm to make any woman swoon. Some say he could do the work of all the Guardians combined. At age 28, he was the youngest Master until I broke the record.

He scolds me for letting my temper get the best of me, saying if it rules my judgment, I will eventually wind up in trouble. At that age, I was too blind to see the truth in his words.

"Nero must have seen the potential I had. After letting me go, he told me to come find him after my lessons and he would help me learn the other elements. It is not unheard of for some Guardians to take trainees as apprentices outside their normal lessons."

Once the other kids learned of Nero taking an interest in me, they started avoiding me. As a child, I did not understand their behavior. They thought if they isolated me, I would fall behind in my training. Needless to say, this pushed me harder. My frustration and confusion came out during my times spent with Nero. His training was challenging and he never cut me to break. Over the next few years, Nero helped me calm my mind and started guiding me through the motions of learning air and earth.

In my 17th year, Nero took me deeper into the forest then I had gone before. We were done training for the evening and it was starting to become dark. Any questions I asked were silenced. Finally, we stopped on the edge of a clearing.

"Nero turned to me and told me, 'I am proud of how far you have come from the wild, scrawny scrap of a child I pulled off those bullies so many years ago. This next step you must take alone.' These were the only words he said before pushing me into the clearing. I cannot share more with you but the Lady of the Forest granted me fire. No one is born with the affinity for fire. Once a Guardian masters all three elements: air, earth, and water, along with the elders deeming them worthy, the Guardian will mysteriously disappear for a night. Sometimes they will return with fire, in an emotional state without the element, or they do not return at all." I will always remember that night; I had no idea what was going on to begin with. Nero was acting weird and after he pushed me into the clearing he promptly disappeared. Four stone pillars stood around the clearing with glyphs of each element the pillar represented carved into them. My eyes drew to the fire pillar, the one farthest away from me.

Curiously, I went to the fire pillar, running my fingertips over the stone. Feeling a presence behind me, I spun around, ready to scold Nero for being so ridiculous. Instead, the Lady stood in the center of the clearing.

'Many think you are ready for fire but will its flame burn away your mind? Will its smoke blind those knowing eyes? Will its life take your potential and reduce it to embers, never allowing it to burn brighter?' she mysteriously asks these questions but I am unsure if I should reply. 'Come child, do not let your youth hold you back as it does in the eyes of others.' The Lady instructed me to take her place in the center of the clearing.

'Fill each pillar with the element it represents and add a piece of your soul. Send the last piece of your soul to fire last, and if it accepts you, you may go on to wield the element as a Guardian of our Mysteries, Well, and Power.'

_My soul? Shit, that is why some come back broken._

Half of me thought this was some weird joke that no one thought was funny. If I could not have sensed the true essence of the Lady behind me, I would have thrown my arms in the air, exasperated. I would then turn on my heel and start the hike back, calling Nero a bastard for dragging me out here.

I take a deep breath, releasing my stress and ending my mental rant. Sending air to the first pillar, a heavy, ancient magic settles over me. I feel lighter as air carries a piece of me with it. There is a puddle on the ground I use to send water. As the water collides with the pillar, I feel another piece of myself lost. Water, being my born element, is my closest and most responsive element. With water sent away, I feel broken, empty; washed away was my fluid movement and personality. My mind rebels against finishing the ritual.

Pushing on, I threw earth to the third pillar. I sunk to my knees as another crack within me breaks. The third piece of my soul is gone.

I am hollow; empty without the three elements filling me. Desire to pull myself back together is strong but pride keeps me from quitting. Memories of my peers looking at me with distain and the older Guardians looking down on me because of my age pushes me on. Many think me a fool and a liar about my skills. I do not need to express my talent with boasting words but by my actions.

With this thought, I take what little is left within me and hurl it at the final pillar. As the rest of my soul, the very essence of me, leaves my body the world around me darkens. Fire fills my vision, hot and angry as the pillar takes in my life.

The four pillars vibrated with the elements and my soul. Suddenly, the broken pieces of my soul flowed from the pillars, bringing the elements with them. My body was lost in the clearing; a hollow, empty shell.

All four elements rushed back into my body. The broken pieces of my soul came back together. In a flash, my soul is whole, stronger than before. Each element was felt flowing through my veins.

Fire, sweet fire, was the loudest, yelling for attention with a begging need to do my biding. Its desire burned through me. I remember being on my knees, screaming as the inferno engulfed me. The power inside of me finally waned to a warm glow.

'Do not let this new power go to your head. Use your skills to protect your brothers and sisters. Do not let your youth or lack of experience best you or I will take back the elements gifts,' warned the Lady.

I turned to thank her but the quick movement and the whole experience of the ritual made me pass out. The morning sun woke me and I slowly made my way out of the circle. Outside the clearing, Nero rejoined me. He expressed his worry about me not returning sooner but congratulates me all the same. I was so excited to see him that sparks would shoot from my fingertips. Nero sat me down and started lecturing me about the element of fire late into the morning. I only rolled my eyes at him, too happy to complain. 

* * *

><p>Varric nudges my arm, "Hey Daydreamer, come on back."<p>

I blush and wonder how long I was lost to my thoughts.

"Do you think Danarius or Hadriana know anything about Guardians?" asks Anders.

"She did not mention anything about Guardians when I was around her. Jaculus, a scholar, was there but I do not know what information he has revealed," I state.

Fenris joins the conversation. "It does not matter what they know. They are still a threat and I am going to take care of it," he says with passion.

"Oh no, you are not doing this alone. I need to figure out what they know to protect the Guardians and then you can happily kill them." I must know if any other Guardians will be in danger. The presence of Jaculus means there is a traitor in our group. Any traitors must be put down.

"Varric, make sure your contacts keep their eyes open. Amare, you are welcome to continue to work on this with us, but I would appreciate if you would stay with one of us at all times. You are still new to the city and we cannot take the chance of you being kidnapped. I need a drink." Hawke ends the serious conversation of the evening. I prickle at the thought of having to stay with someone. Being alone is what I am good at, but he did have a point about never being in a city before.

"Sure thing, Hawke" Varric gets up and sticks his head out the door yelling for ale.

Varric and Isabela rally the group into playing some sort of card game called Wicked Grace. Since I never heard of this game I request to be kept out.

"May I watch you play?" I ask Sebastian.

"Sure, but the true professionals are Varric or Isabela. I am sure at least one of them cheats 100% of the time," Sebastian picks up his cards he was dealt. I slide my chair closer to Sebastian in order to observe how to play. Anders glances up from his cards quickly.

"You can come watch me."

Varric chuckles, "That would be your first mistake."

"Thank you, but I am fine here," I tell Anders. My shiny companion seems to be the most reserved besides the blood mage Merrill. The group becomes more animated the more ale they consumed. I have never been around alcohol so I did not drink but I found the experience fun to watch. Isabela tried her hardest to get everyone drunk as fast as she could. She claimed it was needed to celebrate her new friend and roommate, who must have been me. I guess I know where I am staying now. Sebastian and I were the only two to not drink. Merrill was what they called "wasted" after a couple drinks.

* * *

><p>The next few days were very uneventful. Isabela and I spent a lot of our time just swapping stories and wandering the city. Sometimes Hawke would join us. Nights were the hardest for me. When the sun went down I felt the need to shift and prowl. I missed going on patrols and sparring with Nero and the other Guardians. Hopefully we can solve this mess soon so I can return.<p>

* * *

><p>I jerk awake to the sound of a squeal and a thump of a body hitting the floor. Isabela is on her ass next to the bed staring at me. I try to ask her what the hell is wrong with her but my vocal cords are all wrong.<p>

_Shit! I shifted in my sleep!_

Instead of waking to a girl in her bed, Isabela woke to a large panther. Quickly I focus and shift back to human form.

"I am so sorry! That has not happened since I was a child. If I go long periods without changing it gets harder to control…"

"No worries, I have shit to do today anyways," Isabela says as she gets up brushing off her ass.

"Where are we headed?" I am intrigued; we have not done anything important or fun since I have arrived.

"Nope, just me. I have a lead on something that I need to follow up on alone. You could hang out with Varric or something."

"Fine," I am slightly hurt by her refusal to allow me to come along. Whatever, I know what it feels like to need to work alone. Once Isabela leaves I look around her room, finding a spare pair of daggers. They will do. When I was passed out back at the forest, the guards made sure to disarm me. Unfortunately, I was not able to retrieve my blades and I have not asked Hawke if he found them when they looted the camp.

Sighing, I go out into the hall towards Varric's room.

**Do not forget to review please! :)**

31


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I try not to feel let down as I make my way down the hallway to Varric's room. Without bothering to knock, I enter. Earlier this week he said I was too damn polite and that I am more than welcome to work on my "barging in" skills with him.

"You are not looking happy to see me," comments Varric, without looking up from his book work.

I sigh and take a seat at his table, "It's not you; I enjoy your company most of the time." Varric starts to say a witty retort but I continue on, "Isabela ditched me today, and frankly, I am going crazy being cooped up."

"I would go out with you but I am way behind on some Merchants Guild work. It has gotten to the point where they send someone every day to harass me."

"I do not need a date, plus Bianca would be jealous if you went out with me," I try to make a joke of his offer.

"Glad you are warming up enough to try and use sarcasm with me. In no time we will have you fitting in with our crazy group. Someday you may give Hawke a run for his money, but only if you listen to every word of advice I tell you," Varric says with a warm smile. I roll my eyes at his words.

"That is not what we are talking about right now. Can I please have a moment to whine? I am sick of wandering around Kirkwall with Isabela and sometimes Hawke. I need to do something physically exhausting but there is nowhere safe for me to train around here and no leads have come up about those Tevinter mages," I whine.

Bored already, I pull out a borrowed dagger and start playing with it. A few minutes of silence goes by until it occurs to me to ask if there is a way to send a message. Since being in Kirkwall, I have not seen any messenger hawks. I need to get word to Nero or an elder as soon as I can. Hopefully, someone will miss me enough to take notice.

"Do you have a hawk I can borrow to send a message?"

Varric looks up from his work, "No, only hawk I have to offer is the actual, almost legendary Hawke. I think the armies use messenger hawks. How would it even know where to fly?"

"I would be able to communicate with it. Do you know of what your people refer to as rangers are?"

"Well naturally, they are rogues like myself. Have not run into one though for a few years," Varric knows he can come up with more information. "They work amazing with nature and open countryside," his eyes widen as he starts to make connections.

"No, it is not what you think. Rangers are not Guardians, but they do have Guardian blood within them. This allows them to lure wild animals to do their bidding. The reason you are seeing less rangers is because the elders are becoming strict with the issue of 'mingling' with outsiders, if you catch my drift. Some assignments, or what I think you would call hits, have been placed on some rangers and their normal parent to punish the Guardian but this is a fairly new idea from one of the more bitchy and traditional elders. Personally, not a fan of him." Sometimes Guardians do leave their duties for a short time to explore the surrounding world. This is not a common occurrence and Guardians mainly leave the forest when missions or assignments call for it. This conversation is serving as a reminder for me to try and return soon.

Varric is intrigued to learn more about Guardian romantics. "Anyone special left back in that big ol'forest you call home," he asks.

"No, I do not have a mate yet. Do you? Who picks them?"

"First, we don't use the word 'mate.' Second, Bianca is the only lady to hold my heart. And third, people can be in a relationship with whoever they want. No one picks who we are with, that is a personal choice. Society may disapprove of the match but it makes for one hell of a story." While Varric was talking, Hawke, Anders, and Fenris walk in.

Catching his words, Hawke puts on a cheesy pout and whines, "But Varric, I thought your heart belonged to me?"

"Oh Hawke, you knew your jealousy for Bianca would catch up with you," Varric smirks.

"I am going to take back my invitation of inviting you along today until my jealous side calms down," Hawke continues with his pout, crossing his arms.

"You haven't invited me yet and I cannot go even if I wanted too. I am buried neck deep in this shitty paperwork I have neglected during the Deep Roads, and on top of that, with that nug humping brother of mine missing, the Guild decided to give me all his shit too. The bastards. Take Amare with you. She is bored out of her mind and Isabela ditched her," Varric vents while he glares at the paper in front of him.

The mention of Isabela causes Hawke to drop his act, "Where is she?"

I put the dagger I was playing with away and reply, "She said something about a lead that she needs to follow up on alone. I am about ready to pull out my hair sitting around here."

"Damn her! If this is about what I think it is and she went without me I am going to kill her when she returns," exclaims Hawke. In the background I hear Anders mutter something about spanking being more appropriate for Isabela's tastes.

"Go do your errands and babysit Amare for me. I need to get this work done," Varric says while shooing us all out of his room.

I am insulted, "I do not need a babysitter and quit passing me around like some burden. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so screw you guys!" With a huff, I head down the stairs towards the door. "I am leaving your sorry asses behind." They rush to catch up with me.

"These sorry asses saved you," growls Fenris.

"I would have been fine. And besides, what type of rescue team threatens to kill who they save?! Make sense of that to me if you would be so kind," I retort, spinning to face Fenris. Everyone stumbles to a stop behind me, not expecting my sudden stop.

"How about I carry through with my threat?" Fenris leans over me. I do not back down.

"Enough Fenris!" Anders tries to step between us.

"Back off mage! Why defend her?" asks Fenris.

"Please yell that again, I don't think all of Thedas heard you," snaps Anders.

"I am not taking any of you assholes next time. Andraste's ass, we are not even out of the Hanged Man yet and you three are ready to kill each other," complains Hawke. He grabs Anders and I's arms and goes to push us out the door. Easily, I break his hold and step outside on my own. "I just want to get through the day without any more bickering. Amare, I know you are capable of taking care of yourself but we do not know who is all looking for you. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay with one of us. Hopefully this headache you three give me will be gone by this afternoon."

I feel slightly ashamed for bugging Hawke. Anders and Fenris stay silent. Spending time with Hawke wandering Kirkwall this last week has revealed his character. He will help any who ask him and he views every task worthy of his time. If it is too quiet, one could rely on Hawke to make a comment that would cause everyone to smile. Sometimes, he gets overly sarcastic in serious situations and can get on peoples nerves. I have come to respect and trust him, much to my instincts disapproval. Someone, such as myself, should never trust.

"I will stick around with you," I admit as I fall into step next to Hawke. "Now, where are we going?"

"I got a letter to meet a Mistress Shelby at the docks and Hubert has been complaining about complaints from the mine," answers Hawke. Fenris and Anders are following but they are not walking next to each other. Anders walks up next to me. I cannot help but feel a little on edge having a man on each side of me. Both of them are walking uncomfortably close and I feel like I am going to be sandwiched.

"I couldn't help but overhear the last of your conversation with Varric and I was curious to know if you were involved with anyone?" Anders asks nervously. Before I can reply about not having a mate, Hawke cuts in.

"Why Anders, are we in love already? Poor Justice must be jealous. Too bad she is already taken," Hawke bows, reminding me of Volare, and then offers me his arm. "My lady?"

I politely take his arm, indulging in Hawke's antics. Instantly, he pulls me ahead of the others by skipping. My agility allows me to effortlessly keep up with his bounding strides. For every single stride Hawke takes, I must take two. The difference off sets our rhythm, causing us to pull at each other making our movements very ungraceful and awkward. By the time we reach the docks, we are both out of breathe and giggling.

"That is quite the delicate giggle you have, maybe you should laugh more often," observes Hawke. When he wandered Kirkwall with Isabela and I, he gave me hell for being a sourpuss. Personally, I do not just relax and have fun. My days have always been filled with training and assignments. Growing up, I did not have any friends and it was only a few years ago that Volare and I started hanging out some. I find myself relaxing more each time I am with Hawke.

We come to a stop in front of a lady wearing a purple dress. She is tucked away in one of the back corners on the docks near a shady looking merchant.

"Are you Mistress Shelby?" inquires Hawke. Anders and Fenris catch up to us. Both men do not seem impressed with Hawke and I.

"That is correct. You must have gotten a letter from Terrie. My log is right over here on this crate. There are some requests for aid already posted," informs Shelby. Anders walks over to the crate, taking a message in his hands.

"This is about a search and rescue, and the only other message here is about trying to frame some Templar," reads Anders to the rest of the group.

"Take them both; we still need to go to the Bone Pit to talk to Jansen about the complaints," Hawke turns and starts walking towards the edge of the city. I am so excited to be leaving the city there is a slight spring in my step.

The group decides to try and free the apostate being kept by a bounty hunter on the Wounded Coast first. The coast is on the thin side of vegetation that I could slip into. If there was more cover I would have snuck away in a heartbeat to shift and watch the group from a distance.

Hawke comments on my fallen face as I continue to take in the surroundings. "What is wrong now? I could have sworn we were starting to crack that hard shell of yours and having fun."

"It is nothing. I have been enjoying myself with you. All this relaxing and lazing around is getting on my nerves though. I need to do something…" I complain. Hawke shoots me a smile before focusing on the road ahead. Before leaving the city, he informed me that there may be pirates. Hawke is not giving anyone his full attention at the moment. He seems to be trying to be more vigilant since I came along on this outing; almost like he feels responsible for me or something.

Anders falls into step beside me, "You could come see the clinic. I always welcome extra help."

"I am not sure that is the type of work I am looking for. I know, it has only been a week, but I miss my training, assignments, and patrols."

"And by assignments you mean…?"

"Yes, they do include killing. I am not the type of person you want in your clinic while I am in my pent-up, restless energy state," I reply. "I may hurt, okay kill, someone. All my hands do is bring destruction."

"Maybe you could accidently kill this abomination. Oh wait, silly me, that would take all the fun away from me doing it myself," adds Fenris. We all ignore his comment; trying to stay on Hawke's good side and wanting to help with his wish of having his headache go away.

"I sincerely doubt all your hands do is bring pain," Anders counters my claim.

"Guess you will have to see me in action sometime, although by law that would mean I would have to kill you for seeing too much. Fuck it, I should kill you all because you already know too much," I continue walking nonchalantly. My words put Fenris on edge.

"I would love to do more than just see you in action," flirts Anders. He is making me uncomfortable and I am not sure how to reply. I have never flirted with anyone before. Thankfully, Hawke saves me by announcing he thinks we are at the right cave where the bounty hunter may be hiding.

Silently we enter the cave. Down some wooden stairs is a small group of bounty hunters.

"Anders, stay up here and attack and support us from a distance. Amare, stay with him. Fenris and I will move in closer," commands Hawke.

There are only five men, basically a warm up for me. I disregard Hawke's words and unsheathe my borrowed daggers. Jumping from the top of the stairs I land on one of the men's back, killing him instantly. The four remaining men jump and draw their swords but they are too slow. I am dancing around them, slicing the back of the heavy armored warriors' knees. Continuing to slip between the confused men I guide a dagger between a young rogue's ribs.

Hawke sends a fireball behind me, throwing back two assassins trying to sneak up on me. The fire looks glorious as I plunge my daggers into the flames, silently asking the element to coat my blades. Fenris joins our little battle, killing the two warriors I immobilized earlier. The final man turns to flee but I quickly dispatch him with a quick throw of my burning dagger.

"You gave me a heart attack rushing in like that!" Hawke exclaims, taking me by the shoulders. His sudden touch makes me uncomfortable and I shrug out of his grasp.

"Don't worry, it was basically a warm up," I try to reassure him that everything is fine.

"Excuse me for interrupting your warm up, next time lets stretch together first," he mocks me.

We move on into the main area of the cave. There are more bounty hunters gathered around what appears to be the leader.

"Please stay back with me," begs Anders. I do not reply but I do plan on hanging back for this fight. The three companions focus their attacks on the leader, who continues to rally his troops into fighting harder. While the leader takes all the damage, I idly pick off any who come to close to either of the mages. Hawke and Fenris have fought together before and as the mage immobilizes and disorients the targets, the warrior swoops in with a killing blow.

It has only been five minutes and I am bored staying on the sidelines. I feel the water dripping down from the roof of the cave and gathering within the dips in the floor. Easily I reach out, guiding the water over the remaining bounty hunters. My open hands become fists, causing the water to freeze solid. Fenris quickly changes his attack and scythes the frozen statues, shattering them.

"That was awesome!" Hawke kicks some ice chunks with his foot. Fenris only nods his head not bothering to look at me. _What a prick._

"How do you do that? I felt no mana from that spell," Anders asks as he walks over to me.

I sigh, "I already explained I am not a mage."

"You must be, how else could you use elemental magic like that?"

"I do not use magic. I do not need your precious mana or lyrium. I am not human or a mage or whatever. If it pleases that pretty little blonde head of yours to think of me as some mystical being that will forever confuse you, that's fine," with each statement I poke him in the chest, trying to get my meaning across. I heard Fenris snicker as I was frustratingly trying to get Anders to understand.

_ Can't this guy just listen and believe what I explained when I first arrived? _I walk away from Anders before I do something stupid, like changing my fingers to my claws and slashing that ponytail off. I go in search of the upper balconies where I saw Hawke disappear. _Fuck the steps, I am climbing up_.

Picking up a jog I shift into my panther form and climb straight up a large beam to the upper levels. Resting on the top of the railing behind Hawke I start sharpening my claws on the wood. Hearing the unexpected noise, he turns quickly, raising his staff. I give a mental sigh as I roll my shoulders and reluctantly shift back to human form. I miss being in predator form for long periods of time.

"Easy killer, it is only me," I smile.

"Well, only you can be pretty intimidating popping up out of nowhere looking like that."

"Funny, I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," we glance over to see Anders running up the stairs yelling.

"I knew you were a mage! I felt the Fade when you changed or shape-shifted!"

"No Anders, not a mage," Hawke and I say at the same time in monotone. We look at each other and share a smile.

Turning to Hawke, Anders asks, "Surely, you must have felt it too? Can't believe I am asking this, but, Fenris did you feel anything?" Fenris ignores our conversation and continues to loot bodies.

"I guess you could say I used the Fade to shift but that does not make me a mage. For the love of nature, can you just let it go already?" He is starting to really get on my nerves.

"I will not let it go until you explain what you just did."

"Fine. I am not sure this will make much sense to you. Let me keep it simple for you; I am both human and predator in a way. Both bodies or forms are one, but I cannot occupy both at the same time. If you call me a spirit or demon, so help me, I will kill you right here," I threaten. "Whatever form I am not in is still connected to me but not on this physical realm. When I shift, I basically trade bodies like one would change clothes. Both are very natural forms for me to take."

Anders seems insulted that I would threaten him. Before he can think of a reply Hawke cuts in, "Now that that's settled, let move on. You all remind me of a bunch of squabbling old women."


End file.
